


what has shattered will never be the same

by yo_yo_yo_party_people



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, no beta we die like men, not a major character death but maybe?, read author note, sorry had to do it to ‘em, this is my first story be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yo_yo_party_people/pseuds/yo_yo_yo_party_people
Summary: *read author note for backstory to understand the premise of this**Dreams POV at first but switches to George’s later*Dream thought, hoped that George would understand that he had to do this. He didn’t want to hurt him, he loved George he could never hurt him. But he’s done it, he’s hurt George worse then anyone ever has before, maybe worse that anyone will ever hurt him.(If either dream or George ~or Tommy~ wants this taken down it will be immediately)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	what has shattered will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is very out of character and does not fit any storyline at all for any of the videos or steams, this is something I just came up with and rolled with it ;)  
> Some context:  
> • George and Tommy are very close  
> • there is a war/battle and dream and George are on opposite sides but used to be on the same side  
> • dream and George love each other and are dating  
> • dream wants to be on George’s side but the evil side (George is on the good one) has his family held hostage and is forcing him to work for them  
> • I don’t go into details about what the war is about or any other people really  
> • this is a one shot  
> • this makes no sense and I’m sleep deprived  
> Enjoy my friends :))

Everything felt colder, like when the sun goes behind the clouds and the world loses its light and warmth. He liked Tommy, he’d never had wanted to kill him but it was a direct order that he had to follow. 

It was no secret Tommy was like the sun, his personality so bubbly and full of life no matter how much the world has beat on him. Dream can easily see why George loved him (platonically dw this ain’t some love triangle shit), given more time Dream probably would have come to love him too. But he doesn’t have that time with Tommy anymore, because he took it. He took any time anyone would ever have with Tommy away from them, he didn’t just take his time, he took his life. 

He’d never intentionally hurt George, he loved George so much, but he’s hurt George bad. Really bad, like there might not be any fixing this. He might have broken this too beyond repair, because if this was fixable, George wouldn’t be sobbing over Tommy’s lifeless body. 

~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~~•~  
Now switching to George POV  
His body felt numb. He almost wished he could feel something before he remembered that all he’d be able to feel is gut wrenching, breath stealing pain. The pain that makes you double over and fall to the floor. 

His Tommy. His Angel. His little brother. Gone. Taken from this world by the love of his life. A love he thought would never bend, never break no matter how much pressure. This might be the breaking point though, because how do you come back from this? How do you fix this pain? This emptiness.  
“why Dream? Why him” he sobbed out, latching onto Tommy’s shirt and bawling it in his fist,  
“Dream I loved him, I needed him, why?” George gasped out, barley being able to breath as the numbness seeped out and panic and pain returned full force. 

how was he supposed to go on. How was he supposed to look dream in the eye ever again knowing that with those eyes he watch the life seep out of Tommy. With those eyes his murdered Geroges best friend.  
“I can’t-I can’t breathe. Oh my god!” George screamed, gasping for air. Dream lent down to touch him or grab him, maybe comfort him George couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter,  
“no, no stop” he screamed,  
“Don’t you ever, ever fucking touch me again! I hate you, I hate you!” he shouted, relishing in the hurt he saw in dreams eyes. He wanted him to hurt, he wanted him to feel even just a sliver of the pain he was feeling right now.  
“I wish you wouldn’t just killed me! I wish you would’ve spared Tommy and fucking killed me” George sobbed out, finally going to look Dream in his stupid fucking eyes. The eyes he once looked at and melted, the eyes he once adored. 

“George I- I could never. I- I love you okay? I’m so sorry I had to but I love you!” Dream said, crouching down but still thankfully maintaining some distance.  
“Then I wish they would’ve killed you. Instead of forcing you to work for them I wish they would’ve just done it, pulled the fucking trigger. Would’ve made all our live a whole lot better” he said with such coldness he didn’t know he possessed. Dream stood up before stumbling back. Tears now streaming down his face and a look across it so haunting, George thinks he’ll never be able to unsee it. 

“I wish they would’ve killed me too” Dream whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Again this is my first work, don’t go too hard but construction criticism is always welcome :) 
> 
> Also maybe I’ll make a chapter two that will be even worse... anyways


End file.
